and so the chase begins!
by Caprilyeous
Summary: Fred Weasley likes Hermione Granger, Hermione Granger likes Fred Weasley... but because of family obligations and a worry of returned feelings, they both stay quiet. When a stumble lands Hermione in Fred's arms, things might just get a little clearer.


Fred Weasley watched from the corner of his eye as Hermione Granger entered the Great Hall for breakfast. Hermione walked quickly with a heavy load of books in her arms; holding one slightly open as she walked with her head down reading as she made her way to the Griffindor table.

She really was beautiful, Fred thought. As she walked, he watched her tiny hips swing, her small frame trying to keep up with the speed of her walk. Her bushy auburn mane bounced with each step, each curl finding its own rhythm to the silent beat. Her pale alabaster skin, shined in the sun coming in from the windows around her.

Fred was amazed at how each day he found something more about her beautiful… he loved her fiery spirit, how she got all huffy and popped out her hip when she was angry. Or when she would walk towards him with her finger stabbing into his chest, reprimanding George and him about their latest prank. Or her intelligence, her ability to fight pure evil nearly constantly and still finds something to smile about.

Knowing that he harbored a crush on his younger brother's best mate, he kept his feelings to himself. Though George, his twin and other half, had caught on to his crush and tried daily to find new ways to bring Hermione's attention to Fred, even if most of the time it was for something she was sure to disapprove of.

Now in his seventh year, her in her fifth, he knew that his time with her might be coming to an end. The thought of not seeing her every day, her smile, or laugh, even her temper, made his chest hurt.  
But, Fred kept his feelings to himself, not only because his had an inkling that his brother Ron had a crush on Hermione but also, the simple fact was he didn't want her to burst his perfect bubble by telling him she didn't like him that , he kept quiet and took every chance that he could to watch her from afar.

As she neared the middle of the long table, she continued with her nose pressed to her precious book, oblivious to the danger ahead.  
Fred watched, waiting for her to look up and see the group of first years in her path but, as always the book in front of her proved too entertaining to the young witch. Just as she lifted her head from the book, she found the first years trying to flee as she barreled into them, knocking all five bodies, including herself down. Losing her balance, Hermione gasped as she started to fall backwards, her arms pin wheeling, trying to find purchase of a solid mass to keep her from falling. Just as she was about to the hit the floor below her, Fred scrambled still on sitting bench, to catch her. Wrapping an arm around Hermione's tiny waist and a hand cupping the back of her head to protect her against the floor, Fred caught her.

The two looked at each other; Fred leaning over her, his face so close Hermione could feel the warmth of his breath on her lips as he breathed a sigh of relief. Then with a half smirk Fred looked down into her shocked eyes and said "Always knew you'd fall for me sooner or later, love."

George, who sat beside his twin, laughed adding "Of course not literally, was the hope."

* * *

Hermione, still dazed, looked up into Fred's smiling face. Fred's smile grew wider as his twin spoke, the mischievous smirk only made Hermione's heart pound all the faster. Her heart raced as the close proximity of Fred heightened her senses. The smell of sandalwood floated down to her, reminding her of Fred and the summers she spent at the Burrow, spending time with the Weasley family. Days spent reading books in the garden while Fred and his brothers, Harry and Ginny played Quidditch in the field near the Weasley home. Nights spent laughing, drinking butterbeer and playing games into the early morning.

Hermione couldn't quite place the exact moment when she had started to like Fred, it had come slowly over time. The first few years she had known the twins, she had constantly rolled her eyes and promptly scolded them for each and every prank they had just pulled. Frequently keeping an eye on them and becoming anxious when they were quiet. It usually did not bode well when the twins were quiet… it as a rule proceeded their next big prank. When this would happen, during her tirade about rules and the danger of the current prank that had just happened, Fred stunning hazel eyes would light up and his unvarying smirk would evolve into this blinding grin of joy over a well played prank.

Hermione couldn't remember when she had first realized how attractive Fred was. At six foot four, broad powerfully built shoulders and long muscular legs, created by the strenuous activity of being a beater for Gryffindor's Quidditch team, he towered above her small five foot one frame. The large difference in their sizes instead of bothering her, only made her feel safe and secure, confidant in his ability to protect her.  
Fred's red main of hair ended just shy of his shoulders, giving him a disheveled just rolled out of bed look that she found extremely appealing. The freckles that adorned his body seemed to call to her, begging for her to count every last one. Everything about him made her breath catch and then just before she pasted out she would take a long indrawn breath breathing in more of his appealing scent.

Even though he was physically attractive, she found his personality even more so. She loved that when he laughed, his eyes would light up and make even the worst of days better by just being on the receiving end of it. Or that he was fiercely protective of his family, even if he riled them up with jokes and pranks, it was never doubted that he would do anything for them. There was the intelligence and creativity, the skill, which became more and more apparent with each well planned prank.

However, Hermione kept her feeling to herself… for several different reasons. The fact that though she felt strongly for Fred, a little part of her gravitated to Ron and he to her. There was also the fact that this was his last year at Hogwarts, or that with the war coming she wondered what the future would bring for not only her but everyone. But, more than anything, she doubted that Fred could ever see her as anything but the fizzy hair bookworm best mate of his little brother. He was gorgeous, cocky, and popular with all the girls in Hogwarts… why would he ever be attracted to someone like her.

Realizing that she was still nearly lying on the floor, Fred's arm around her waist, his large hand cupping her head and his mouth an inch from her own, Hermione scrambled to right herself. Heat rushed through her body, her cheeks blushing in embarrassment as she realized half the school had seen both her fall and her lingering in Fred's arms.

"Er…thank you, Fred." Hermione said as she stood up and tried to right her rumpled robe, more out of a need for something to do rather than necessity.

"Well, I see Harry and Ron down the way. I… I'll see you… later" she mumbled as she tried to look anywhere but at him.

Nearly running for it, Hermione made her way quickly over to her friends, her cheeks red, and her breath nearly panting.

Just as she neared Harry and Ron she heard a familiar voice behind her.  
"I think you forgot these…" Fred said as she turned around.

In Fred's hands was the stack of books that had fallen on the floor as she fell. She had completely forgotten about her books, she never does that. If it was possible, Hermione blushed even more, mortified that her leaving her books made it obvious she had been flustered by the situation.

Grabbing the books hastily, she mumbled " er… thanks."

"Your welcome, 'Mione. I couldn't let your books stay there; I know how much they mean to you…" Fred said quietly and then blushed, rubbing his hand against the back of his neck. He always did that when his was embarrassed or nervous, she thought.

He gave her one last smile and walked back to his seat.

Hermione, sat down next to Harry, watching Fred walk away, a frown on her face.

She heard Harry say something to her but, not clearly, too wrapped up in what the blush and him calling her 'Mione meant. He had never called her that before, on occasion he and George had called her Miss Know-it-all and a few other nicknames about her being smart or a priggish, of course she had always known that the nicknames were more of a compliment than a derogatory name.

Did he like her? No, why would he? He could have nearly any girl in the school… her mind was playing tricks on her; it was just her trying to ease her mind about her own feelings.

Still, the way he had held her, smiling down at her… for a moment she had almost thought he might kiss her.

Just then she saw Fred turn towards her, a smirk on his handsome face. Blushing, with a small smile on her face, she turned around and tried to calm her racing heart. That would have been too good to be true.

* * *

When Fred made it back to his seat he looked at his smiling brother. George grinned from ear to ear and then gestured to where Hermione was. Fred looked down the table and saw the blush on her cheeks, a small smile around the corners of her mouth.

As soon as she saw that she had been caught looking, she blush even more and she quickly turned around.

Fred knew that the smile on his face grew even more and he turned back to his twin. George's broad smile stared at him, a gleam in his eye.

"Brother O' mine, you got it bad…" he said laughing as he slapped Fred on the shoulder.

"Fortunately for me, I think she does too…" he said.

"Well, we will just have to do something about that… I've got a plan…" George laughed as he leaned towards his brother.

_

* * *

_

This is going to be fun

, thought George as he started to tell his plan. 


End file.
